It's a Love Story
by MysteriousShadowofDoom
Summary: Sandry has been loving Briar since she met him, but she is a noble, and Briar is just a former street rat. A song-fic to a Taylor Swift song called "Love Story." SandryxBriar.


_**It's a Love Story**_

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes_  
_And the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air _

Briar was standing in the huge ballroom of the Duke's palace. Everybody was there for the Duke's birthday. Briar saw Sandry being twirled around and around by her suitors. He remembered when he first saw Sandry. Her blue cornflower eyes, her sun-streaked hair, her face with delight. Briar sighed with the memory.

Meanwhile, Sandry's feet were hurting from dancing with such idiotic suitors. She eyed Briar in the corner of her eye. _"He looks great today. He sure looks lonesome standing there though,"_ Sandry thought. Sandry was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice her dance partner being shoved away and a new man replacing him. _"I hate dances. I wish Briar would ask me to dance. That's the only time I would love to. Such dopey suitors," _Sandry was angry, but on her face was a plaster of happiness.

But Briar saw right through her as she twirled by. _"Should I ask her to dance? I guess I should. She looks desperate to be away from those suitors."_ Briar made his way towards her.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

Sandry watched Briar come towards her. Her heart made little jumps.

"May I have this dance?" Briar asked.

Sandry pulled away from the surprised suitor and collided into his arms.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

"Briar, I'm sorry, but you can't be with Sandry. I chose her suitors from grand empires. And you... are just a former street rat. I'm sorry, but no," Duke Vedris said. Then he shut the doors of the palace. Sandry stood on the stairs inside the window and was crying silently. But she made a gesture to Briar to meet her in the palace gardens that night.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes._

At midnight, when the palace was silent, Sandry snuck out with a lantern in hand. There, she met Briar at the red rose bush in the center of the garden. Sandry's heart fluttered and hugged Briar with all her heart.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

Sandry was delighted by Briar's bouquet of red roses he picked. He had ridden a horse here and Briar let Sandry pet the beautiful white mare. When it was an hour before dawn, Sandry gave Briar a kiss and fled back towards the palace. Briar smiled and led the mare away to Discipline again_. _

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything of me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

A few nights later there came a message from Discipline that Briar was going on an adventure with Rosethorn to help cure the people of Karang northeast of Emelan. Briar said that he will be gone for a time and told Sandry not to worry and that he would come back. Sandry cried but obediently waited for him to come back.

A year passed, and another, three more flew by, but Briar had still not come back. All these years Sandry's suitors became more and more. Duke Vedris begged her to marry one, but Sandry refused.

_Romeo save me, they're tryin' to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you is fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Sandry walked in the busy market of Emelan, looking here and there of the looms and fabric. Suddenly Sandry saw a man with golden-brown skin, black hair, and a bright smile. Sandry stopped and stared. The man smiled even brighter and ran towards her. Sandry recognized him as Briar. Sandry snuggled close to his body and felt his warm arms around her waist.

Briar led Sandry to a less busy street and planted a kiss on her lips.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Sandry cried "yes" and leapt into his arms and kissed him hard. When they pulled apart, Briar put the ring on her left hand and twirled her in the air. Sandry's heart flew over the clouds and over the sun. Briar then pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her.

_Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._


End file.
